


Peaceful Days

by guren666



Series: Of Hunters and Wards [3]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dave is whipped, Dave shows him he's loved, Fluff and Humor, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Soft Jeff, favorite soldier boys having some fun together, i guess, not beta'ed we die like technomancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Jeff and Dave were stuck underground in a meeting, discussing about building watch towers that would lessen the burden caravans face every day. The idea was noble, but really he wanted to escape from the meeting, because knowing his coworkers it will take hours. So, Jeff thinks of an excuse to leave the meeting before he grows a full beard. Luckily, Dave follows after him to keep him company on the little errand.
Relationships: Andrew Mancer | Lucky/Zachariah Mancer, Jeffrey Hunter/David Ward (The Technomancer)
Series: Of Hunters and Wards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Peaceful Days

They were sitting in the lower levels of Ophir’s technomancer’s chapel, in what was currently considered the study of Grandmaster Zachariah Mancer. To ensure they were really alone, they often had debates and army briefings there. However, Zachariah made sure everyone was discreet as they entered the chapel. ASC was long gone, but fanatics were still around.

Jeff understood from where Zachariah’s concern was coming from; he was with ASC for some time and they were hard to track down, now that the main ringleader was dead. Life continued on and he went to Mutant Valley and Noctis often, to run ‘errands’ as Dave called them between the army of Ophir, Dandolo’s vast spy network and Scum’s young nation of free mutants. Sometimes he went with David, sometimes his only company were just Zach and his boyfriend, Andrew who was much better man than he initially thought. With someone like Andrew by Zach’s side, he had a feeling every other couple’s relationship paled in comparison.

For Zachariah, he held nothing but respect – and immeasurable debt of gratitude. He saved him from the political dungeon when he was on the brink of death, gave him another chance at life, reassigned him to his special unit and most of all, he had a chance to patch things up with David. Now, they were together. What he thought impossible at the start had become his daily reality. He woke up next to Dave every morning, they had breakfast and then went training together. Not much of a couple activity, but they were soldiers first and foremost.

The recent event he was part of – the Hunting Festival made him somewhat of a local celebrity. Long gone were the days when people cursed at him when he passed by, the days when citizens of Ophir would spit at his feet.

Looking back at what he went through, Jeff smiled to himself; feeling a surge of mirth that had nothing to do with the current discussion about establishing watch towers among the shadow paths to aid the merchants in the never – ending battle of raids. “Are you paying attention? We were discussing about inviting militia and some Hunters, too. They could pick out the raiders from a distance, before they even make contact with the merchants’ entourage. I want your opinion, you’re a Hunter.”

Eliza’s voice brought him back to reality. Zachariah, Andrew, Phobos, Niesha, Dave and Eliza were looking at him with differing degrees of annoyance. Everyone wanted to leave, everyone was tired after a long day and yet he zoned out in the middle of a very important discussion. He apologized and gazed at Eliza Major, pondering about the asked question. Watch towers sounded like a good idea, but if they wanted to be run long – term, they will need more than just local militia’s support. “In my opinion, the watch towers will need real soldiers manning them. All Hunters know a thing or two about sharpshooting, but much more less get the proper training with a rifle. Requesting help from Mutant Valley and Noctis doesn’t seem like a bad idea. They know the paths better than anyone else, especially the people from Noctis. Their knowledge would be invaluable for constructing the watch towers at strategic checkpoints.” Jeffrey paused, noticing the silent awe of Andrew and Zach, Eliza Major’s impressed stare, Niesha and Phobos glanced at each other. Dave squeezed his hand under the table, reassuringly. Jeff repaid his gesture with a smile.

He knew that Niesha and Phobos didn’t exactly trust him – and could he really blame them? But Viktor Watcher was dead. Just how much longer will they doubt him? Hasn’t he proven himself a lot since his reassignment and deployment back and forth between the three cities?

Making amends isn’t easy when your colleagues don’t trust you and your judgment. “I concur. What Jeff said makes sense. People from Noctis and Mutant Valley should pitch in, too. The safety of caravans isn’t solely responsibility of Ophir’s army. I propose a volunteer rotation from all three cities. This way I think everyone will be happy.” Dave said, still clutching Jeff’s hand like there was no tomorrow; which pleased him. Dave will always have his back. Dave’s eyes were glued on the Hunter as if he was trying to burn a hole in his face. Zachariah was debating loudly with Eliza Major, Niesha and Phobos about Jeff’s suggestion, while he slumped against his seat. The gravity of being involved in the livelihoods and lives of so many people, that knowledge still shook him. Jeff felt Dave’s lingering gaze trailed on him and stood up, looking at Zachariah. “I’ll go and check in with Scott Seeker. I remembered he promised a delivery of medicinal supplies. They were supposed to arrive this morning at the barracks.” He announced, not really waiting for an approval.

He wanted to leave this claustrophobic little room underground and go back outside, to take a breather. He told them his modest opinion, if they proceed with it then it would be good. The decision however wasn’t his. “I’ll go with you.” Dave stood up and ignored Eliza’s glare. “What? Do you want a Ward and a Hunter to die of boredom down here? You lot are more than enough to discuss what needs to be done on the watch towers. We gave our input on the matter. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be heading to the slums.”

Dave and Jeff walked out, up the stairs and once two technomancers opened the main gate for them, Jeff breathed in the air. Dave watched Jeff saunter toward the Exchange, but he was in no hurry to proceed past the sentry post leading into the slums. He knew Jeff hated briefings, but he was a direct squadmate of the Grandmaster of Abundance technomancers, there was no escaping from their duty. Besides, both owed a lot to the man, how could they even think of dereliction of duty?

But, he got Jeffrey. Dave wasn’t fond of meetings that could go on for hours and nothing got decided in the end. He’d rather spend all that time training, or just being with Jeff, alone. Dave knew Jeff wanted to talk about something between four eyes, which is he made up such a shoddy excuse to leave the underground study early.

They walked in silence, passing by many stalls of merchants selling their wares, food joints busy with preparing meals for the Labors and Seekers, who come to Exchange to get decent food once in a while. Enticing smells from all around them made Dave’s stomach grumble; but that could wait. He’ll eat later with Jeff.

Meanwhile the two of them trekked on the paved streets side by side, Dave was trying to weave a certain topic into what he considered casual conversation. “You don’t intend to visit Scott Seeker.” He stated. Instead of answering Jeffrey smiled and beckoned him into a side alley, out of sight of a patrolling squad of soldiers. Bemused with Jeff’s antics Dave followed after him.

Jeff stayed hidden, his back was against the firm wall of a tall building. “I never took you for the type to enjoy a tryst in public. It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it. But that’s not why we’re hiding in an alley. I’ll be honest, it’s overwhelming. Everything. My life changed drastically, from a spy to a prisoner, from prisoner to a man ready to redeem himself. I just want to make one thing clear. I’m glad you decided to give me another chance. Do you think we’ll always stay together, like this?”

Dave raised a brow at that question, unsure what it meant. Seeing his apparent confusion Jeff stepped away from the wall and strutted towards him, until he stopped in front of Dave who wore an unreadable expression. “Thank you, Dave. For everything. For being there for me, for standing up for me. For encouraging me. For loving me.”

“You make it sound as if you’re about to die any second. Jeff, is everything alright?” The Hunter sighed and leaned into Dave’s arm, hooking his arm with Ward’s, he placed his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled closer into Dave’s personal space. He ruffled Jeff’s hair gently, grinning. “Is this a Hunter seduction technique of yours or is this your idea of romance?” Jeff pursed his lips and glanced at him. “A bit of both.” He muttered, lunging forward. He pressed him against the opposite wall with force.

Dave let Jeff do as he wished. The latter ravished his lips, then he continued down his collarbone, further exploring by tucking at his uniform. Jeff slid his fingers under Dave’s undershirt and traced his fingers along the toned belly and chest. Delicious moans that Dave was eliciting would attract attention to them, so he stopped teasing him.

Jeff couldn’t resist and bit Dave’s lip upon parting, teasingly. Their eyes met and both men grinned. “That’s that. Now let’s go see Scott Seeker, pick up the supplies and we’ll continue this sometime later, in private.” Jeffrey remarked with a smirk. Dave knew he was in deep shit when he fell for Jeffrey Hunter – and he couldn’t imagine his life without the Hunter in it. He nodded in agreement as they left the side alley and emerged into the web of streets. The two soldiers walked side by side as equals. Dave grabbed Jeff’s hand, who looked at him and graced him with a sweet, soft smile.


End file.
